xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Deep Throat(Episode)
"Deep Throat" er den anden episode i første sæson af X-Files. = Resume = Test pilot Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas forsvinder efter at have haft psykotiske episoder. Mulder og Scully undersøger sagen og Mulder bliver bortført, da han lusker rundt på basens område. Mulder får en ny kilde, "Deep Throat". = Synopsis = appetitvækker Nær Ellens Air Base, Sydvestidaho Imens en deling af militærpolitiet gør klar til at storme et hus, kommer en af husets beboere, Mrs. Anita Budahas hjem og den befalende officer informerer hende om at hendes mand, Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas har brudt basens sikkerhedsprotokol og skal anholdes. Da delingen bryder ind i huset, forlanger Mrs. Budahas at komme til at tale med hendes mand som den første. De finder Oberstløjtnanten krummet sammen på badeværelset, næsten nøgen og med en hudirritation over hele kroppen. Akt et Washington, D.C. Fire måneder efter Budahas' anholdelse. Mulder og Scully mødes ved frokosttid på Washington, D.C. og Scully takker nej tak til Mulders tilbud om en drink, da det er alt for tidligt på dagen. Da agenterne leder efter en siddeplads, bliver de observeret af en af flere mænd ved baren. Da de sidder ved et bord, briefer Mulder, Scully om Budahas og at han er den sjette pilot som er forsvundet fra Ellens Air Base, siden 1963. Da Mulder er på barens herretoilet, præsenterer manden fra baren sig, som en mulig informant for Mulder og advarer Mulder om at de skal holde sig fra sagen om forsvundne piloter fra Ellens Air Base. Da militæret ikke vil acceptere en FBI-efterforskning. Mulder prøver at følge efter manden ud af toilettet, men han slipper fra Mulder. Da Scully spørger Mulder om han er okay og han svarer tøvende at han har det fint(lidt rystet efter mødet med den fremmed mand). FBIs Hovedkvarter Scully researcher Ellens Air Base og opdager at det er et populært sted for UFOnørder. Hun ringer hjem til Mulder og brokker sig over det, hun har opdaget. Mulder tror at han bliver aflyttet og overvåget af en varevogn lige udenfor hans stuevindue og nægter derfor at snakke om hendes bekymringer, indtil de sidder i flyveren. Derfor skynder han sig at lægge på. Marriette Field Sydvestidaho Deres fly lander på Marriette Field. Da de venter på at Mrs. Budahas skal åbne hoveddøren, bemærker de hvor tydelig lyden af militære flyvemaskiner er over basens beboelsesområde. De udspørger Mrs. Budahas, som virker rystet over tabet af sin mand. Hun fortæller Mulder at han begyndte at opføre sig bizart før han forsvandt. Og at naboen, Mrs. McLennons mand også blev mærkelig. Akt to Akt tre Akt fire Akt fem = Om = Citater(På Engelsk) Mulder og Scully har lige spurgt to teenagere om de har set en flyvende tallerken Scully: Mulder, did you see their eyes? If I were that stoned... Mulder: Ooh! If you were that stoned, what? Scully: Mulder, you could've shown that kid a picture of a flying hamburger and he would've told that's *exactly* what he saw. "Deep Throat": Mr. Mulder, why are those like yourself who believe in the existence of extra-terrestrial life on this earth not dissuaded by all the evidence to the contrary? Mulder: Because, all the evidence to the contrary is not entirely dissuasive. "Deep Throat": Precisely! Mulder: They're here, aren't they? "Deep Throat": Mr. Mulder, *they*'ve been here for a long, long time. Scully: I don't get it Mulder. Does this have something to do with an X-File? I thought you only liked those paranormal type cases. Am I missing something here? Mulder: Let's just say, this case has a distinct smell to it, a certain... paranormal bouquet. Baggrundsinformation Kulturreferencer Brølere Sjove fakta Modtagelse Medvirkende Hovedcast *David Duchovny som Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson som Special Agent Dana Scully Gæstemedvirkende *Jerry Hardin som "Deep Throat" *Michael Bryan French som Paul Mossinger *Gabrielle Rose som Anita Budahas *Andrew Johnston som Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas *Seth Green som Emil *Sheila Moore som Verla McLennon *Lalaina Lindbjerg som Zoe *Monica Parker som Ladonna Også medvirkende *Johnny Cuthbeth som ledende officer *Vince Metcalfe]] som Kissell *Michael Puttonen som motel manageren *Brian Furlong som officer *Doc Harris som Mr. McLennon ---- Kategori:Deep Throat Kategori:Fox Mulder Kategori:UFO Kategori:Ellens Air Base Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:Sæson 1 Kategori:1993 Kategori:Mytologi episode Kategori:X-Files Episode